bungalow_talesfandomcom-20200213-history
Races of Myriden
The races of Myriden are part of the underlying story of the campaign. For the most part, the intelligent races of Myriden fall into two categories: The Races of the Gods (created by the gods, either during or after the Dawn War) and The Races of the Primordial (created by the primordial lords during the Dawn War). The races listed below are intended to place PCs within an established part of the campaign world. Other ideas are acceptable, but may require conversations and development with the DM. Summary of Races * Races marked in blue are suggested for PC races * Races marked in green may be acceptable given a good character concept. ---- Myriden Race - Daeva|Daeva Myriden Race - Dwarf|Dwarves Myriden Race - Elf|Elves Myriden Race - Halfbreeds|Halfbreeds Myriden Race - Halfling|Halflings Myriden Race - Human|Humans Myriden Race - Illumian|Illumians Myriden Race - Tiefling|Tieflings What else exists? There are other races listed in the various game sources. For the most part, these would require discussion with the DM. Changelings Not available as a player race Creatures of shadow, deception, and deceit. Many stories exist regarding the fey creatures...technically creatures of the Winter Court, although few actually profess any allegiance to the Court. Little is known about them, since they are by nature, adaptive, and much of what has been observed about them is typically part of their disguise. It is also unheard of for more than one of them to occupy the same area...which lends itself well to stories of how they insinuate themselves into society to breed with "normal" folk. Dragonborn Possibly available, given a strong enough character concept To the east, past the Spines of Ryujin lie the dragonborn tribes. Remnants of a vast empire which encompassed the entire continent centuries ago, they have fallen far. Only a few rootless clans of these honorable warriors remain to pass on their legends of ancient glory. Their presence was largely forgotten beyond well-travelled traders or adventurers, but in the past ten years, some dragonborn tribes have begun descending from across the mountains; some are refugees not aligned with Arjhan, others are rumored to be his agents who seek to place the seeds of conquest when the Ketushan Empire resurfaces. No dragonborn are native to the Dales, but travelers are not unheard of. In the past several years, dragonborn refugees have ventured further and further from the Spines of Ryujin. Very few dragonborn have been seen in recent memory on this side of the Spines of Ryujin, and the Southern Reaches are some distance from the Spines. Most people in the Dales only know of the dragonborn through rumors, and may believe that the ancient empire is stirring. Dragonborn travelers will often be viewed with skepticism. Some Dalesmen to believe that they are spies or an advanced guard intent on nefarious purposes. Most dragonborn encountered in the Southern Reaches will exiles and outcasts from their own people. They may be aware of, but have little to do with Arjhan’s aims and goals. Archetypes which might be successful include the ‘principled outcast’ or ronin-style wanderer. Genasi Not available as a player race As the gods birthed the Deva and the Illumians as their soldiers and generals, so too did the primordials bring forth their own creations. While the giants were the shock troops of the primordials, the genasi were their viziers and assassins. After the end of the Dawn War, and the Betrayal of the Iron Circle, the giants seized power for themselves, but the genasi...disappeared. There are reports of some genasi moving about the world, and rumors of strongholds within the Elemental Chaos, but nothing is certain. Gnome Possibly available, given a strong enough character concept In the Feywild, the best way for a small creature to survive is to be overlooked. While they suffered in servitude to the formorian tyrants of the Feydark, gnomes learned to hide, to mislead, and to deflect – and by these means, to survive. The same talents sustain them still, allowing them to prosper in a world filled with creatures much larger and far more dangerous than they are. Like the Eladrin, the presence of these fey creatures is tied to the cycle of the Feywild. However, unlike the other fey race, gnomes do not vanish every 500 years; their numbers merely wax and wane. A gnome PC would not be native to the Dales, but may have arrived in a merchant caravan in hopes of seeing as much of the world as they can. Category:Myriden